Willard H. Wright
, called for short, is a former first-class archbishop and Chief Inquisitor of SSVD, enforcing Van Dine's Commandments. A young ace inquisitor once feared by witches for his cold and ruthless tactics, he gained the nicknames "Wright of the Twenty Wedges" and "Wizard-Hunting Wright". Over time, however, he grew malcontent with SSVD's brutal standards and resigned from his position. Will is the detective of the seventh game, in a world where Battler does not make it to the conference. Unlike other characters, who attack arguments using a red blade or a blue blade, or a golden longsword in the case of Battler Ushiromiya, Will utilizes a black sword against his opponents. Relationships *Bernkastel - employer *Lion Ushiromiya - friend, partner Appearance Will has short brown hair with a red streak running down along his bangs and a necklace around his neck. His clothing consists of a blue trenchcoat with light blue trim and a white shirt underneath, grayish-looking pants, and black boots. He also wears a purple sash (or scarf) wrapped around his waist with one end hanging beside his leg. A brown strap goes across his chest to his belt (maybe) that is sitting on top of the sash/scarf. A black band adorns his left arm. Personality Although he appears gruff and quick to anger, he is genuinely good-hearted and opts to be as lenient as possible during his investigations. Role in the Story Willard was briefly alluded to in the TIPS for episode 5 as the leader of the SSVD and rumored to be more powerful than the Eiserne Jungfrau's current leader, Dlanor A. Knox. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Will makes his first proper appearance, resolving a case taken and misunderstood by his old teammates of the SSVD. He saves the servant who was unfairly accused and then leaves immediately. Will is then called by Bernkastel and goes to Rokkenjima to attend Beatrice's funeral. This Rokkenjima is a special world with many differences; namely, Battler does not attend the conference and Lion Ushiromiya exists. He is forced to accept the role of detective when Bern asks him to solve Beatrice's murder with Lion as his sidekick. The two start questioning the adults about the figure of Beatrice, later asking Kinzo himself about his version. They then interview the cousins, and Will gets closer and closer to Lion as the two start to know each other better. Will then exposes his theory about the witch's death, giving his support to Lion when it is revealed that they are Beatrice's child and not Natsuhi's. After that, he listens to Yasu's confession and frees Clair's soul to rest in peace after solving her riddles. With the end of the funeral, Will says goodbye to Lion and heads back home to his cat Diana. In the Tea Party, he arrives just in the nick of time to save Lion from Bernkastel's revenge, who shows them the truth of Rokkenjima. Lion escapes after Will tells them that they are the last hope for Beatrice to have a happy ending. While fighting off Bern's army of cats, he loses an arm in the process and heads out with Lion to try and find a happy Kakera despite his injury. It is suggested by the ???? scene that they are both killed by Bernkastel. Twilight of the Golden Witch It is revealed that he and Lion were saved by Lambdadelta and have become her pieces. They were brought with Lambda to the after-party that Battler held. When the goats attack Rokkenjima, he and Dlanor fight against those who believe that the Rokkenjima Incident was caused by magic. After Rokkenjima is eaten by the goats, Will goes the Golden Land with the others and fights against more goats, dying when the Golden Land is destroyed. He is then revived alongside everyone else by ANGE-Beatrice's magic. In the Magic Ending, it's stated in a letter Erika received that Will started taking badminton lessons under Lion. He reappears with the other characters in the ????. [[Ougon Musou Kyoku|''Ougon Musou Kyoku]] Willard is a playable character, specializing in close-ranged sword attacks. His special ability is "SP Cancel", which lets him cancel special attacks into other attacks. He has story modes with Dlanor, Kanon, and Bernkastel. Trivia * Will's alternate palette in Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS is based off the Vocaloid KAITO. * Will is named after Willard Huntington Wright, a famous art critic who wrote several very popular detective novels starring his fictional detective, Philo Vance ** SSVD may be an acronym for Wright's pseudonym, S. S. Van Dine. ** Willard's appearance may be a reference to Van Dine's short story, "The Man in the Blue Overcoat". ** Under the Van Dine pseudonym, Wright also penned the essay [http://gaslight.mtroyal.ca/vandine.htm Twenty Rules for Writing Detective Stories]. * It was revealed in Ryukishi07's booklet that Willard's birthday is 10/15 and he likes black coffee. Quotes *"Don’t abandon the motive, don’t abandon the heart. Dry mysteries where the motive can just be figured out later aren’t worth anyone’s time." *"I’ll never accept mysteries and theories that lack heart." *"That’s right, we are Inquisitors of Heresy. Felling evil witches is our job. However, we must not risk hurting the innocent. We must not suspect them! All humans have their own personal truths. Those should only be exposed when they commit crimes. We’ve been given the right to expose them. But there’s one thing we can’t do. No one, not even God, has the right to expose the innocent truths of those who have not sinned!" *"The point of theory-making is not to create a culprit or to trample the truths, that lie in the hearts of those who have not sinned. If you want to play the detective, don’t forget the heart. If we do that, we’re just intellectual rapists. Don’t forget it!" *"Behold my style! I'm Willard H. Wright, SSVD's Head Inquisitor of Heresy. This'll be the final time I draw my sword...!" de:Willard H. Wright es:Willard H. Wright Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Angels